


Shattered and Broken

by Seven_Oomen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Peter, Adorable Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, SuperSoldierFamily, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good Alpha, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Bucky is a barren Omega who wants nothing more than to have a child of his own. Steve is an Omega who can have children but doesn’t really want any. Tony is their Alpha who loves them and just wants to see his Omega’s happy. When a baby is left on the Avenger’s doorstep, Bucky’s prayers seem to be answered, but the law is very clear. Taking in an abandoned baby without legal paperwork is illegal. Now Bucky and his mates enter the fight of their lives as they struggle to gain custody of the little baby that captured their hearts.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosstail1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstail1/gifts), [Constance_Truggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/gifts), [eriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/gifts), [ImmaDoAThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDoAThing/gifts), [deachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deachan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370476) by [hanyou_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf). 



> So this is the first part of a short story, let me know if you like it! If this gets a fair following I'll upload the other chapters as well.
> 
> I decided to dedicate this work to some of my faithful readers, because you guys give me such joy by responding to my stories. It means the world to me and it gives me such happiness to know people are enjoying the stories I write.
> 
> Please leave kuddos and comments, I love to hear from you and I love to discuss my stories with you guys!
> 
> ~ Comments fuel my inspiration <3

He was shattered, broken, damaged beyond repair. An Omega’s job in the world was to have an Alpha’s pups. People these days didn’t seem to agree with that world view anymore, but it was impossible to deny true biology. Unless your biology was broken. James Buchanan Barnes was born an Omega, but thanks to HYDRA and their methods of torture he was also barren. He could no longer have pups.

Grey eyes settled on the 72nd East playground just across the lawn. He was sitting under the trees just enjoying his time in Central Park for the afternoon. If Steve saw him now, the other Omega would undoubtedly drag him away and tell Bucky he was just torturing himself. But Steve just couldn’t understand. Steve could have pups, he could give Tony an heir. Unlike Bucky.

Watching the pups playing at the playground brought him a sense of peace. A sense of longing that somehow lessened just a little, just by watching these little human beings run around. He smiled as a little boy with short spiky blond hair ran across the playground to one of his parents. The dark haired Alpha laughed as he picked up his son, holding a hand up high for a high five as he held his pup on one arm. For a moment Bucky could see Tony and Steve’s pup, happy and laughing, with Steve looking on proudly as Tony held their child. Bucky would stand next to them, smiling at the child and fussing over it as a good Omega should. Tony would be so proud of him.

He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he was just torturing himself with things that could never be. Steve didn’t want pups, he made that very clear to both Bucky and Tony on multiple occasions. His fellow Omega was just too into his job, he was busy avenging and being Captain America. And Bucky respected that, he really did, admired it even. But it was still hard to process that he’d never have a family of his own. It just wasn’t meant to be.

With a soft sigh, he stood, briefly looking up at the sky to ponder about his life. He carefully patted the grass and dirt of his clothes and made his way down Central Park and back to Stark tower. He kept a close eye on the families he saw during his walk, wondering if he could ever have a life like that with his mates. He shook the thought from his head and walked on, past the Central Park Zoo where he briefly stopped to look at the Children’s zoo area. He moved on, passing fifth Avenue to head onto Madison Avenue.

Bucky headed South and followed Madison until he hit the corner with East 45th Street. Stark tower loomed up in front of him, standing tall and proud amongst the other Manhattan buildings. This had been his home ever since the fiasco in DC, he’d been lucky Tony had taken him in that day.

*

**_3 years earlier, Washington DC (Right after the fall of SHIELD)_ **

_“Can you, or can you not guarantee that Sergeant Barnes is no longer a threat to the United States government?”_

_Steve looked his way, eyes wide and begging. He knew in that moment that Steve would go down to defend him and he shook his head. He wasn’t gonna let Steve go down with him, he couldn’t do that to his fellow Omega. To the man he once loved unconditionally._

_“Captain Rogers?”_

_The judge looked at Steve with great interest. “You will answer the question, Captain Rogers.”_

_Steve closed his eyes and looked away in shame, “No I can’t.” The Omega muttered._

_“What was that, Captain? Speak up.”_

_God he was going to strangle that fucking lawyer for badgering Steve like that. His metal hand balled into a fist and he had to take a deep calming breath to keep himself seated in the defendants chair._

_“I can’t guarantee that Sergeant Barnes is no longer a threat.”_

_A murmur went through the courtroom._

_“But it’s not his fault, HYDRA-”_

_“So by your own admission, Sergeant Barnes is a danger to our national security and should be locked away in a government facility.”_

_“What? No! That’s not what I meant-” Steve spluttered, trying to control some of the damage that the jerk wad of a lawyer was doing._

_“No? But you didn’t you just admit that you can’t guarantee that Sergeant Barnes won’t be a national security risk? Or is your Omega brain simply confused by all the chaos and action it recently endured? Are the words I’m using simply too difficult for you to comprehend?”_

_“Thank you, Mister Johnson, that will be enough. I believe we have more than enough for a sentencing. Unless anyone has something to add to Captain Rogers’s statement?” The judge looked around the courtroom, “No? Then I hereby-”_

_“Objection, your honor! That was clear badgering of the witness.” A new man entered the courtroom, dressed in a sharp, black expensive looking suit. His short black hair was styled slightly upwards and he had an intricate looking goatee on his face that was clearly neatly styled in some sort of triangle shape. Bucky looked up in the man’s eyes, seeing warm brown, doe like eyes staring back at him. He had no idea who the stranger was, but he was more than grateful for the Alpha’s interference._

_“Mister Stark! I hope you have a very good reason for disrupting this trial.”_

_“Oh, I do your honor.” Stark answered, clicking away on a holographic screen that came out of his watch. “You see, this trial is rigged. Predetermined. And I believe that alone is cause for a mistrial.”_

_The video screen at the right side of the witness podium suddenly turned on. It showed the judge’s chambers, the judge sitting behind her desk while Prosecutor Johnson stood in front of it. “This man is dangerous, Johnson. We can’t have a HYDRA assassin out on the street. No matter what happens, Barnes will go to a government facility.”_

_“You want to rig Barnes’s trial?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The video ended just as sudden. The room turned to Stark, curious as to what the man would do next. “And here I thought our justice system actually consisted of fair trial and prosecution. Guess we’re no better than the Russians in this aspect.”_

_“That’s enough, mister Stark! Bailiff, escort this man from my courtroom.”_

_Nobody moved a muscle and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. “I guess the good man is on the side of justice.” Stark chuckled._

_“I move to declare a mistrial in the case of Barnes vs The United States. If you want to fight me on that, your honor, you can contact one of my lawyers, Felix Alvarez. Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers, if you could come with me.”_

_Steve was beside him before he knew it, helping him out of his seat. “Come on, Buck, let’s go.”_

*

**Present day**

He’d been staying with Tony ever since that day, with Steve at his side. He really wouldn’t have it any other way at this point. He rounded the corner and looked up in surprise as a familiar face entered his field of vision. Old man Stan had been selling coffee near the front door of Stark tower for several years, until he suddenly disappeared a few months ago.

"Good morning, Mister Barnes. " The old man was back to selling his coffee just outside of Stark tower. He'd been gone for awhile and nobody really knew why, so it was a rather pleasant surprise to see the old geezer was still around.

"Good morning, Stan. Haven't seen you around in a while." Bucky stopped in front of the cart and breathed in the delightful scent of coffee and hot chocolate.

“Aye, Mister Barnes. It’s the damn city office meddling with my street permits. Once Mister Stark got wind of it he buried the office under legal work until they restored my permits. But it took a while, you see.”

He nodded sympathetically. “I see, I’m sorry to hear that. But glad to see you’re back in business.”

Stan just smiled at him and offered him a cup of coffee. “Two milk, two sugar if memory serves me right.”

“Oh no, I can’t just-. Here let me pay for that.” He moved to get his wallet out of the front pocket of his jeans.

Stan promptly refused his money. “No, no. I insist. For the mate of my most loyal customer. It’s the least I can do as repayment for Mister Stark’s aid.”

James smiled, the gentle expression just tugging at his lips as his face relaxed. The strong scent of coffee hit him and he closed his eyes in delight as he took a sip from the beverage. “Still as great as ever,” He hummed contently.

Stan grinned at his reaction and continued his earlier tinkering on one of his coffee pots. “Say, there’s something odd happening around the tower today.”

Bucky frowned at the Beta’s words and cocked his head slightly to the side, wondering what the other man meant by that. “What do you mean?”

“Some young lady has been circling the tower for several hours really. Didn’t get a good look at her face, but she’s wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and black slacks.”

“In this weather?” It was the middle of summer and the details of the clothing stood out to him as odd.

“I’ve tried asking her about it, but she bolted the second I opened my mouth.” Stan sighed and looked to his right, gently tapping Bucky on the shoulder. “Speak of the devil.”

James watched as the girl made her way to the corner of the building and laid something down on the ground, in the shadow of the building.

“Hey,” He called out, quickly handing his cup to Stan while jogging towards the girl. She looked up in shock and quickly bolted from the scene, he tried to follow but was pulled from his chase by the soft cries of an infant reaching his ears.

James stopped and slowly walked towards the bundle on the ground, gasping as he looked upon a baby of barely a day old. He looked up and tried to find the lady in the street, but it was a moot point. She was nowhere to be found. The Omega gently bend down on one knee and carefully gathered the infant in his arms. “Shhh, It’s okay.”

The infant ceased its crying and looked up at James. The baby had a mop of dark brown hair, one brown and one blue eye, a little button nose and round chubby cheeks. The Omega smiled warmly at the infant, carrying him back to the front door where he took his cup of coffee from Stan.

“Well I’ll be damned…” The elderly man muttered.

“I better take it inside before it gets too cold.” Bucky carefully held the infant to his chest and pointed at the door with his cup of coffee. “Can you get the door?”

“Better call the police as well, Mister Barnes. You never know if the babe has any family that is looking for it.”

James raised an eyebrow at the street vendor. “It was just abandoned on the street, Stan. I sincerely doubt anyone’s looking for it.”

“Still, better safe than sorry.”

He let out an inaudible hum and walked inside the building, heading up to the thirtieth floor. He softly hummed along with the elevator music and gently rocked the baby in his arms as they rode up. When the doors finally dinged open, he walked into the hallway and made his way down to the sitting area in the living room. Steve looked up from his place on the couch, the other Omega was currently curled up against Tony while watching a movie.

“Hey Buck.” Steve greeted. The baby let out a soft coo, causing the two men on the couch to freeze up.

Tony was the first to speak up. “What in god’s name are you holding to your chest?!”


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three mates come to terms with their newfound charge and the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved your enthusiasm on the first chapter, so I hope you'll love this one as well. The Spiderman: Homecoming trailer filled me with so many superfamily feels. So I decided to adapt my story idea and turn this into a superfamily feel good story. Then again, it wouldn't be my story without the flare of drama and realism, so it's not all gonna be picture perfect. But I can confidently say that it will have a happy ending, and it might become a series if you guys like it enough.

The sudden sound startled the infant and its soft cries soon vibrated through the room. He send the Alpha a sharp glare, clearly making his displeasure known with one simple look before returning his focus to the baby.

“Shhh” Bucky nuzzled the baby’s cheek, smiling in satisfaction when the infant’s cries ceased and a little hand reached out to him. “Prostoy malen'kiy, eto normal'no.”*

“Buck… I don’t know where you found it, but it’s time to return it to its mother.” Steve slowly approached him, hands held high as if to show James that he wasn’t a threat. Wait… did Steve and Tony think that he had stolen this kid from someone?? As if he’d ever do such a thing! It was just preposterous.

“What? You think I-” He didn’t mean to look so heartbroken at that statement, but he must have, for Tony to cross the room that quickly. “I’d never-”

“Course not, baby. What Steve meant was, its mother must be worried about it and he or she will be very grateful that you found his or her baby. But we have to let the police know about Squirt here.” The Alpha gathered Bucky and the baby into a hug and send a very sharp glare in Steve’s direction.

“But you don’t get it…” James protested softly, “I found it on the sidewalk right by the tower. Stan can vouch for me, we saw its mother dump it on the sidewalk and then she ran off before I could reach her.”

His mates paled at the revelation. “You sure?” Steve asked, his voice soft as he looked down at the infant in Bucky’s arms. “Poor thing…”

“Yeah.” James answered.

Tony let out a soft sigh, his eyes closed as he rested his head on top of Bucky’s. This had to be hard for the Alpha to process. Unlike Steve and Bucky he didn’t come with a preprogrammed system to just start caring for a pup that wasn’t his own. Though James sincerely hoped that he could persuade Tony’s Alpha to keep the pup.

“James…”

“Please?” He turned his wide gray eyes on the Alpha, he normally didn’t ask his Alpha for anything. But this had to be some sort of sign, right? A broken Omega like himself, suddenly finding the one thing he could never have on his own. That couldn’t just be coincidence.

The Alpha let out another sigh and shook his head at Bucky’s puppy eyes. “Alright, but only until we found his family. We need to call the police.”

“Buck, I know what this must mean to your Omega… but it’s not wise to get attached.” Steve gently wrapped an arm around his waist and rested his hand on Bucky’s hip.

“I can’t let them take him.” James murmured.

“Him?” Steve asked.

He looked away briefly and shrugged. “I may have taken a peek.”

Steve’s warm laugh vibrated through him and he couldn’t help but smile in return. “Don’t blame you, we couldn’t call him **it** forever.”

Steve’s expression softened as he reached for the child in Bucky’s arms, smiling warmly when a tiny hand curled around his finger. He never wanted children and had zero need to carry one, but he supposed he could raise one with his mates if circumstances would let them. He could consider this pup as his own.

“I’m naming him Peter.” Bucky announced, pressing a gently kiss to the mop of dark brown hair.

“You sure that’s wise, Buck?” Steve’s voice was soft and laced with worry, even though his fellow Omega didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth, Bucky understood its implications. They would try to take Peter from him, but he wasn’t gonna let that happen.

“I don’t care. It’s what he needs.”

Tony returned a few minutes later, sighing softly as he took in the sight of Bucky and the pup. This wasn’t going to end well and he dreaded the moment the police would show up. But it was the right thing to do, no matter how badly this was going to hurt. It was illegal to keep a baby that you found on your doorstep, besides he wasn’t a father figure.

Still…

“The cops will be here in an hour, along with social services.”

Bucky growled softly at those words and cradled the baby against his chest. They weren’t going to take Peter from him, he wouldn’t let them. Couldn’t let them.

“James…”

“Please.” His voice sounded soft, even to his own ears. He looked at his Alpha, pleading him to let him keep the pup.

“It’s not up to me, Jamie.” Tony gently caressed his cheek. Though he could clearly see the Alphas resolve breaking. Another sigh sealed the deal. “I’ll try, I’ll talk to them.”

The Alpha just couldn’t take those puppy eyes of his Omega. He knew that Bucky saw this as a gift, and a part of him wanted to give his Omega the one thing he wanted most. The law be damned. But he couldn’t, not if he wanted to keep his credentials among his contractors. God he really hated his job at times like this. “I can’t promise anything.”

James smiled brightly and hugged the Alpha, mindful of the infant in his arms. “That’s all I can ask for.” He pressed a kiss to the Alpha’s lips and nuzzled Tony’s nose. He felt the Alpha sigh against him, one hand carefully reaching out to stroke the baby’s soft dark hair.

The Alpha looked up to address his AI. “JARVIS? Please order-”

“Already taken care of, sir. Clothing and food items should arrive in ten minutes.”

“Guess that settles it.” Steve shared a look with the Alpha before looking down at the baby in Bucky’s arms. He’d do anything for his fellow Omega. “We’re with you till the end of the line, Buck.”

*

The air was warm around him as he carefully laid out all the supplies he needed to bathe Peter. He made sure the heater in the bathroom was turned up high so the infant wouldn’t get cold during his first bath. He turned on the tap above the bathroom sink, cleaning the bowl out carefully before putting a stopper in the drain. Peter meanwhile, was laying on a warm, heated mat on the bathroom floor. He was small enough not to go wandering and this way Bucky could work things out in peace.

He tested the water with his elbow, smiling in satisfaction when he found the temperature just right. The Omega turned off the water and carefully lifted Peter into his arms, smiling down at the infant as he unwrapped the blanket from the little body. The baby was a little dirty but had no bruises or signs of abuse on him. He breathed out a sigh of relief and gently lowered the little body into the water. Mindful of the infant’s umbilical stump as he washed the little body.

“That’s it, that’s better. Let’s get this grime off you.” James muttered, smiling as Peter cooed back at him and waved his little hand around. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Another little coo made him chuckle. The door opened and closed and he briefly looked up to see Steve come in. His Omega mate came to stand next to him, smiling down at the infant as he offered him a finger. Peter took it firmly in his tiny hand, carefully exploring the much larger hand.

“He looks happy.” The blond Omega observed quietly, giving Bucky a little bit more room to maneuver around him.

“I think he is, now that he’s clean.” James answered, supporting the infant’s neck and head with one hand while carefully cleaning Peter’s body with a soapy wash cloth. Once he was done, he gently rinsed the baby and gently lifted him up, laying him down in warm towels to pat him dry. He took extra care to dry the umbilical stump in order to prevent it from getting infected and made sure the infant was swaddled in a warm, dry towel while he grabbed a fresh nappy and a onesie from the bag next to the bathroom counter.

Steve stayed with Peter, placing a hand on the infant so he wouldn’t roll off or go anywhere unexpectedly. “So how do we get that on him?”

James shrugged. “Can’t be that hard.”

Turns out, it was that hard. By the time he got Peter dressed he’d gone through four diapers and had wasted about thirty minutes of their precious time. None of it mattered when Peter cooed at him in content. A little yawn escaped the baby and the newborn fell asleep in Bucky’s arms within minutes. Steve gently tucked the blanket around Peter’s shoulders without waking the baby and pressed a kiss to James’s cheek. “We’ll fight for him.”

They had no idea what was waiting for them on the other side of the door…

*

“Was this really necessary, Stark?” Coulson crossed his arms over his chest and send the fellow Alpha a rather annoyed look. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not your personal assistant.”

“Thank god for that…” Tony muttered, “But, I require your help, agent Skip. See James has found a baby on our doorstep and he wants to keep it.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow. “Which is an illegal-”

“Yes, yes, I know that. However… I know a guy who’s rather good at paperwork and making bad things go away…” Tony trailed off.

“Oh no,” Coulson shook his head, “Absolutely not, Stark. I’m not pulling resources just so you and your mates can play family.”

“Oh come on, Coulson… You know how much it’ll mean to Jimmy, and by extend Stevie. Cap will be so grateful if you can pull some strings.” The wheels in Tony’s head were turning, if he could get Coulson on his side he wouldn’t have to deal with all of that pesky paper work. Besides, the agent had a gift for finding loopholes in the law. If anyone could find them a way out, it was Coulson.

“The Captain doesn’t want children, he made that quite clear,” Coulson sighed, “I’m not helping you, Stark.”

“Oh come on, Coulson! I know Steve doesn’t want kids and I’m a fucking dick to you all the damn time. But James wants kids, he wants this kid. More than anything else. You know why… So please, please help me make this come true for him.”

At this point the dark haired Alpha was getting desperate, he had less than twenty minutes before the cops and Social Services would show up on his doorstep and he needed a good plan to keep the little pup in his custody. He could try it on his own, but that could take weeks to fully set up with lawyers and his full legal representation. He simply didn’t have that time.

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine, but Cap better sign my collectible cards after all this.”

“Every single one, done.” Tony answered quickly. Steve wouldn’t mind, as long as it made Bucky happy.

“Stall the cops, give me thirty minutes.” And with those words Coulson pulled his phone from his pocket and walked out of the room.

*

A chirping sound from the intercom pulled both Omegas from their happy little mindset. “JARVIS, what’s wrong?”

“I’m terribly sorry to disturb you and the Sergeant, Captain, but I’m afraid the police has arrived.”

Steve sighed but nodded in understanding. “Of course, please let them in and guide them to the sitting room. We’ll be on our way.”

“Stevie?” The dark haired Omega looked up at his mate in worry, shifting his arms protectively around the sleeping pup.

“It’s alright, Bucky. We’re just gonna talk, they’re not taking Peter from us. Not today.” Steve pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips and guided his Omega mate out the door. It was time to face reality once again. He could only hope that they would emerge as the victor in this beginning battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Easy little one, It's okay.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see next. I have some ideas that I'm gonna incorporate but I do listen and take advice from my readers, so don't be afraid to suggests things to me!
> 
> What do you like and dislike in this story so far and would you like to see more interactions with baby Peter? Let me know!
> 
> ~ Comments fuel my inspiration <3


End file.
